A Samurai's Shadow
by MAC A10N50
Summary: In the Myre a Kensei vowed to hold up her father's legacy as guardian of their coastal borders from the Viking horde, but when a mysterious dark Knight enters the fray everything goes south for the warriors of the Myre and it all falls onto one young Shinobi to save everyone she loves. P.S: This is a stand alone story which has nothing to do with the actually story of For Honor
1. Chapter 1 Initiation

X

A/N: I really like this game, but I wish they developed more of story with it, like c'mon you have Knights, Vikings, and Samurai existing in the same place, you have three very different and very popular cultures in the world. Yes, I get war is the main theme here, but show us what civilian life is like living in that world, shows how these three civilizations reacted when they first made contact with each other, show us how they interpret the disaster that put them there in the first place. C'mon give us a story DLC, a short with actual characters, or a book/comic I'll take anything.

P.S: I do not own For Honor

* * *

X

Intro

It was stormy night at the northern coast of the Land of the Samurai as the rain poured down onto the bay that was littered with sinking Viking ships that failed in its raid with the flames from the wreckage lit the dark night. From the top of the walls that protects their coastal boarder the Samurai general, Sato Mamuro, stood watch as the northern invaders were washed away, but one Raider wasn't so happy. With a fierce roar the Viking Raider, Jaral, held onto the rails of his ship as he spatted his disdain towards the warriors of the Myre.

Even when the Samurai's archers still had their strings pulled the Viking leader showed no fear, "DAMN YOU, SAMURAI!" jeered the Raider venom in every word he utter from his lips. Sato stood calm along with his daughter, Akane, and her three other friends, a Shugoki named, Ruko, a Nobushi named Hana, and an Aramusha named Yuji. They and with many others standing on the walls watched as Jaral continued his outburst, "MARK MY WORDS! I WILL SACK YOU LAND PILLAGE YOUR HOMES AND RAPE YOUR WOMAN! I SWEAR BY THE GODS I WILL HAVE YOUR NECK BENEATH MY BOOT IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Jaral roared. Akane watched on nervously as her heart was pounding away, the sound was so low that she could hear it as if it were beating right next to her ear, but it wasn't because of Jaral's promise. No...

It was because of a cry, a cry of a man wailing in agony, the sound that managed to drown out the down pour of the rain, no one knew where the sound was coming from, it was as if the cry came from the ocean itself as the fire of the sinking ships were put out by the waves. When the last fire was put out the cry died out as well, and everything fell silent with only the sound of the heavy rain drops beating against the surface, but Sato place his hand on his daughter's shoulder, "The battle is won Akane, you and your friends did excellent today," he informed them with pride in his tone, "You all can rest easy, I can handle the rest from here," he told them all.

"No, I don't feel tired," Akane declined, "Besides there's still plenty of work to do if I am to take your place, I'm must take responsibility," she said otherwise determine to take on her father's responsibilities as the guardian of their coastal boarders. Sato looked to his daughter's eyes seeing the fire within them, "... Very well, as for the rest of you, you're dismissed," he excused Akane's friends, "Thank you General," Yuji said bowing to him before leaving.

With her friends off to sleep for the night, Akane and her father was left to clean and restore the ports to its normal state, but the cry of the man from the ocean still echoed within her memories.

X

Fifteen years later

In the house of the Mamuro family, a more well mature Akane sat in the courtyard, she leaned over closely with a paintbrush in hand she carefully dipped the hairs of the brush into a small jar of ink. She hovered the brush over the paper without spilling a single drop, but as she started stroking a Shinobi peeked her head out from the roof. She watched her target carefully paint the character on the sheet her silk jet black hair draping over her face. Seeing her eyes covered the Shinobi saw it as her chance to strike.

The female ninja gently rose onto the roof lightly placing her feet, the shingles beneath her feet did not make a sound as she stepped closer and closer, her presence doesn't seem to be known yet. As the pink leaves from a blossom tree fell from their branches the Shinobi was close enough to leap from her vantage point, Akane's shadow pointed west so the Shinobi's shadow wasn't gonna give her away. It was the time to strike, the Shinobi rose up a bit, leaning forward, and leaps from the roof, but there was one flaw, the birds on the blossom tree got startled, and flew off from the branches.

Akane immediately took action, she quickly rolls out of the way of the Shinobi's path, the ninja was completely caught of guard as she was now thrown off balance right in midair, and when she hit the ground landing right on Akane's work with the ink splashing onto her. The Shinobi swung her arm back to strike at Akane, but missed. Akane grabbed the Shinobi's arm twisting it behind her back, she then sat her knee right on top of her, and then wraps her free hand under the Shinobi's chin pulling it up.

The Shinobi cried out trying to pry off Akane's hand off her chin, she flails her legs hopelessly banging her feet on the floor, soon the ninja just tapped out slamming her hand on the wooden floor, "I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP!" cried the Shinobi. Akane releases her hold on her standing up to dust off her kimono, "Your apprentice failed again, Yuji," Akane said. Stepping outside was a middle-aged man with a toothpick between his teeth, and his hat off the dual wielding Samurai stepped forth, "She came closer than the last time," Yuji retorted, "So close, but yet so far," Akane remarked without a sound of emotion.

"Oww... ! that hurt," whined the Shinobi after getting up, "Do better next time, Kaori, but til then please do clean yourself up," Akane ordered handing her a rag before heading off to her quarters.

The student and teacher then headed inside to train some more, but as they walked into the next room the young woman was venting out her displeasure of her failure, "I was this close Sensei, I almost had her this time," the Shinobi known as Kaori said repeatedly. "Yes you did, you came close for the forty-fifth time," Yuji reminded her.

Much has changed for the small team as they taken in a new member into their group, a Shinobi girl named Kaori, Yuji's niece who's been in his care since she was baby. Since she could take her first steps Yuji can see that Kaori had both her mother's strength and father's spirit both of which perished in a small raid by the Vikings. Kaori mostly grew up along side Akane's group, Hana and Ruko remember playing with her when she was a little girl, but most of the times she would be training with her uncle.

Yuji a man who's skills are very known for his ability to wield two blades, Yuji is a very modest man, but the others once said to Kaori that the Ronin warrior wasn't really a Ronin at all. Yuji does have a lord who is Akane's father, Sato, and used to brag a lot about his skills, but over the years he learned to be more humble with his position now that he was Kaori's master.

Light on her feet Kaori jumped on a wooden dummy stepping on it as if they were steps then flipping off kicking the dummy in the head and then landing perfectly on her feet. Jumping back up forth of the dummy Kaori started swinging her kusarigama tapping the sides of the dummy before jumping up to spin around kicked the dummy again in the head, but gets caught, and so she hits the ground with a thud. With her foot being held up high Kaori had her face down on the floor trying to awkwardly get herself free, "Stupid dummy," she said frustratingly.

"Someone's having fun," Kaori twists her head spotting Ruko standing at the doorway looking down at her, "... I meant to do that," Kaori lied trying to seem cool, "so you meant to get your foot caught and fall on your face?" Ruko taunted just not buying it. Ruko was obviously the strongest member in their group once knocking down a burning house with a hammer to prevent it from spreading to others. His jolly mood making him more fun to play with when Kaori was little once climbing on top of him as if he were a mountain, "did the dummy win?" he teased quietly chuckling.

"oh, quit teasing the poor gir,l Ruko," Hana soon walks in already hearing what was going on and gets Kaori foot free, "so, I'm guessing you didn't get Akane this time, did you?" Hana asked softly, "no..." Kaori replied disappointingly. Hana soon places both hands on her shoulder gently patting her head, "don't feel too down, besides not like any of us can sneak up on her," Hana noted. One of the most kindest person Kaori has ever met, Hana, always seem to give off this warm welcoming feeling with just a soft smile of her's. She was perhaps the closest thing Kaori has to a mother.

Sitting up Kaori stretching out her shoulders, her joints feeling sore, "hey, Kaori, Ruko and I are going into town," Hana informed her, "wanna come?" Ruko finished by inviting Kaori. Perking up hearing the invitation to join them, but then-, "no," interrupted Yuji as he entered from the other side of the room, "she's not going anywhere until I say so," he told them. Kaori gave out a giant sigh of displeasure up to the ceiling, "but I've been training all week," she argued, "other Shinobis train much longer than that, get back to work," Yuji ordered her.

Kaori pouted, but then Hana placed a hand onto her shoulder silently telling her to stay where she is, "Yuji, I'm sure you think Kaori needs plenty of training, but I think she earned a break," Hana told him. However Yuji just scoffed, "c'mon, Yuji, you used to be laid back before," Ruko reminded, "what I was before is not important, right now Kaori must training to..." Yuji trailed off as he turned back to face his friends they were gone "goddamnit."

X

Later

Walking into town Kaori was glad to take the time out to go out window shopping in the busy business district of the kingdom where farmers, cooks, artists, black smiths, and merchants alike come to trade, barter, or sale. From listening from the constant bickering of two people arguing of the cost of one's products, or the clanging of a hammer being beaten down on an anvil, or eve taking in the inviting smell of food in the air. Walking up to one shop belonging to a local merchant Hana inspected a pile of beautifully painted works, "hey Ruko, this would look great in your room," Hana picked out.

She held out the picture showing a picture a giant red Oni with bright yellow eyes that just pop, with a big smile filled with big tusks, and wild and bushy hair, Ruko blushed a bit feeling awkward, "I'm thinking of something uplifting to change the mood," Ruko replied. As Kaori was also going through a shelf of random items she came across something that caught her eye, "whoa... is this a Knight's helmet?" she asked and the shopkeeper simply nodded explaining that it was a Warden helm. "Oh, that's right you haven't really seen one," Hana noted, "well duh, I hardly go any further beyond town," Kaori said, "they don't look so tough," she added, "I wouldn't say that, we used to kne- oof!" Ruko was going to explain, but Hana jabbed her elbow into his belly. Hana shook her head at him holding up a finger to her mouth to tell him to keep his mouth shut.

As Kaori was busy examining they started to hear some distant echo of some man shouting, looking over their shoulders they saw Yuji pushing his way through the crowd, "is that Yuji?" Ruko pointed, "yup," Kaori answered. After finally making it to the entrance of the merchant's shop Yuji held himself up as to regain his breath, "huff, puff, huff, puff, huff... puff..." he gasps several times, "were you looking for us?" Hana teased, "hahaha! Kaori put that down we're going back," Yuji ordered with a sarcastic laugh. But of course it quickly sank into an argument between the three adults, as they argued Kaori placed the helm back onto its shelf because she noticed how another person in the merchant's shop was quickly taking glances at the exit.

The shopkeeper was too busy being distracted by Yuji's, Hana's, and Ruko's bickering to pay attention to the obvious thief who was in his shop, when the doorway was clear enough the thief grabbed the most expensive looking item, and sprinted to the exit. The shopkeeper finally sees the thief making a run for it, but the others were blocking his way, the thief thought he made it out clean, but right before he could make it out he bumped right into Kaori, "oops, sorry," Kaori apologized.

Even though Kaori may have slowed him down the thief still made it out the door, "no! stop that thief!" the shopkeeper shouted, "Kaori! why didn't you stop him?" Hana asked knowing that she could've caught the thief. "What? you mean stop him from stealing this?" Kaori retorted pulling out the item that the thief was trying to steal, "oh, thank you, thank you," the shopkeeper praised taking the item off Kaori's hand. Amazed Ruko and Hana congratulated the young ninja, but there was one thing, "wait, so what's the thief got?" Ruko asked and a big ball of smoke could be seen down the street.

Apparently Kaori didn't just snatched the expensive item off the thief's hands, but has also swapped the item with a smoke bomb, and when they were about to leave the shopkeeper stopped them, "wait, wait, I am very grateful how can I repay you?" he asked sounding very joyed. upon hearing the offer Kaori already knew what she wanted.

Walking out of the shop Kaori was looking down to her hands holding the Warden's helm, "out of all things, you chose that helmet," Hana inquiry, "well I think it's kinda cool," she commented. Even though Kaori thought the helmet was quite unique to her it was quite old and it most definitely showed it, the visor was rusted shut filling brittle in her hands, flakes of rust falling off from the surface, but still had much to recover from.

X

The Manner

Inside the manner something very important was happening for Akane as her father required her presences, walking up to the paper door Akane cracked it open, "father, you needed me?" she asked poking her head through seeing her father sitting at one end of his room facing towards the wall. "Yes, Akane, please come in I have something I need to give you," he told her inviting her in, Akane silently entered closing the door behind her, "sit down," Sato said gesturing to a mat. Akane sat down and Sato turn to face her, but not without a long narrow wooden box in his hands, he set the box down in front of himself placing it right between him and his daughter.

Akane sat their silently, she was papering for this moment her entire life, with being born into a family of nobility she had started out as an Orochi, but that training was only leading up to this, the day she becomes a Kensei. Just like her father and many others before her, she was getting her nodachi, "... are you going to open it?" Sato asked breaking the awkward silence. Snapping out of it Akane pulled the box closer to her, she lifts the lid off, lightly sets it to the side, and marveled at her sword laying within. The sword laid on top of a small contained pile of straw the scabbard and most of the hilt was black with gold trims on its guard and the pommel.

Akane gently took the sword out of its box holding it right in front of her, she unsheathed the blade finding it to be so polished that it might as well be a mirror, "so... what do you think?" Sato asked. Akane sheath the blade back to its scabbard, "it's marvelous father," she replied, "I'm glad you like it, beacuse I have been waiting for this day to come ever since you held a wooden sword," Sato told her. Soon a ceremony will be held to officially initiate Akane from being a simple Orochi to a Kensei to full fill her father's role to guardian of their coastal boarders.

Sato looked out to the bay out of his family's manner reminiscing of the time he was given of this major responsibility that was passed down to him by generations before him and his daughter. He took in a big breath of air from the coastal breeze and then exhaled, "... you should get to the initiation, it will be starting soon," Sato informed Akane, "yes father," Akane responded bowing before leaving with her new Nodachi in her arms.

She quietly slides the door closed and turns to go to her room to get prepared, but as she was walking down the halls she thought back of what she had to do to accomplish her goal, constantly putting herself to her limits as she tried day and night, finishing every mission and task passed down by her father personally, and- "hey, Akane."

Being brought out from her train of thought Akane saw all her friends before her, "what are you all doing?" she asked curiously, "we just came back from the town," Hana answered, "and look what I got," Kaori present the helmet to Akane. When upon seeing the helmet Akane almost stumbled back when Kaori just shoved it right in her personal space, "where did you get that ugly thing?" she demanded appalled at the rusted helm. Kaori retracted her arms seeing the upset expression on Akane's face, but before she explain a visitor came into the manner, "well isn't it the little problem child of, Sato Mamuro, and her miscreant friends," said a older Samuria by the name of Taishiro.

A man who is well know for his disdain for Sato Mamuro and have always plotted way to folly his good name, he was always jealous of Sato's position he always showered with praise by members of nobility, for his family's long history of being guardians of the coast. Akane known him just as well as he tried to humiliate her on several occasions, "hello Taishiro, I see you could make it to my initiation," Akane greeted with a tone of irritation. She stepped in front of Kaori not to protect her, but to hid the knight helm that was in her hands, "yes, as one of the top commanders I am required to attend so don't think it's out of obligation, problem child," Taishiro told her.

Akane cringed at the name Taishiro kept referring her as, he always called her, problem child, for years of building up herself to be the best she is it was Taishiro who tried to knock her down. However before Taishiro turned to leave he had one thing to say, "oh, and by the way," he spoke up, he grabbed his sword by its scabbard and pointed the pommel toward Kaori managing to stick the hilt into the helmet. He brought it out into the open showing it for all to see, "you know trinkets like these are frowned upon right, you wouldn't want anyone else to see you with it, just like your old friend," Taishiro said in a mocking tone.

Taishiro then takes the helmet off his sword then tosses it back to Kaori as he chuckled down the hall, it was silent in the middle of the hall for a moment as everyone could tell that Akane was angry, angry towards Kaori. She turns around facing her, as Kaori saw the mad expression on her face, "give me that!" Akane demanded swiping the helmet out of Kaori's hand, "go, I do not want to see you for the rest of the day," she orders just fuming, "but-," "NO BUT! GO NOW!" Akane cut her off commanding her to leave.

Kaori was silent shaking in fear at how she inadvertently angered Akane, the others did not stepped in not wanting to excel the situation even further, or even having the authority to intervene. Kaori didn't say a single word say just turned around and headed towards her quarters, "and I better not be hearing anymore problems from now on, got it?" Akane questioned the others, "yes, Akane," they said in unison, bowing before being dismissed.

X

Sunset

In one of the halls of the Mamuro Manner commanders and notable members of nobility have come to attend Akane's initiation, looking with just her eyes Akane spotted her father to the row of guests beside her. He was sitting on the very corner of the opposite end of her, there she stood on top of a long and narrow mat where on the other end laid out her new Kensei armor, walking into view was a nobleman spotting a ceremonial mask with wild white hair.

"Akane Mamuro, step forth," the man called to her, Akane did as told slowly taking her step towards the other end of the mat, when meeting the other end she was told to sit. She lowered herself to the ground resting on top of her shins and her head bowed, "Akane Mamuro, you have shown great skill and dedication to both the emperor and to the protection of his people," the man started, "it has come with great honor that we bestow upon you the title of Kensei," he announced. Akane with her head still bowed over spoke, "thank you, I will carry the legacy of my father with great pride and courage," Akane thanked, and then she dawned the armor.

Tying up the last lace Akane's father stood up to hand her her sword, "I'm so proud of you, Akane," he said, "thank you father," Akane responded back, she took the sword from her father's hand then tied the scabbard to her belt. When that was done she tied back her hair and placed her helmet on.

X

Later

On that same evening Kaori was in her room still upset with what happened earlier, "Kaori, can we come in?" Hana called out knocking on the other side, "no, go away," Kaori responded, "Koari! let us in!" Yuji countered demanding access, "ugh! fine come in," Kaori groaned. The door slid open and Ruko, Yuji, and Hana entered, "are you alright kid?" Ruko asked seeing Kaori laying her back on a target practice dummy, "yes, no, UUUUGH!" she erupted in frustration.

"Why do I feel like she hates me?" Kaori asked, "Akane doesn't hate you, Kaori, she's just expects the best from us," Hana said, "we know that she can be harsh at times, but if you give her more time you can see that Akane is actually a loving person," Hana explained. So far Kaori just pouted, "yeah, but she didn't have to take my helmet," she told them, but it reminded her of something Taishiro said, "Hey guys, what did Taishiro meant when saying an old friend?" she asked. Everyone just fell silent not really expecting that question, "uuuuh... " Hana trailed, "umm, should we just tell her," Ruko suggested, "absolutely not," Yuji shot down, "tell me what? what is it that you guys won't tell me?" Kaori wanted to know.

They all glanced back to one another really wishing that Kaori haven't asked them that, "c'mon tell me," Kaori cried, "Ruko pleeeeeeeease," Kaori pleaded begging until finally Ruko cracked, "alright! alright! I'll tell you," he surrendered, "Ruko!" Yuji and Hana scorned him, "what I can't say to no to this face," Ruko defended. Kaori gave a huge smile with her eyes just sparkling, "besides, if anyone's gonna tell her it's gonna be me, I've been serving under Akane the longest," Ruko noted and that Hana and Yuji admitted to be true.

Ruko sat down crossing his legs and Kaori scooted closer, "alright... you comfortable?" he asked and Kaori nodded he head, "O.K, it happened a long time ago, we were around your age, we knew a friend. A good friend named, Thomas," Ruko started. But hearing the name made Kaori confused, "wait, Thomas? isn't that an English name?" she asked, "yup, because Thomas was a Knight," Ruko explained. Kaori awed at the answer, "whooooa... wait I thought foreigners weren't allowed in the ranks?" Kaori shot her second question, "that's why we're here," Ruko said then continued.

"Yes foreigners aren't allowed to join the Samurai ranks, but Thomas was a mercenary, and a frequent sword for hire," Ruko explained, "Akane was the one who kept on hiring him," he said, "really? why?" Kaori asked, "he provided really good results and was cheap, but even when the job was done he stuck around to see if we were all doing fine," "he sounds like nice guy," "yeah... yes he was, on his own free time he gave food to those less fortunate." "I remember all the times he made the children laugh," Hana added, "he was so kind, I learned to be humble through him," Yuji noted calling back to the time. "Even when all seemed lost, Thomas was there to shine the way," Ruko said.

There was a moment of silence for the three Koari could tell they were all looking back to time when they were younger, "so... what happened to him?" Kaori asked, snapping the three out of their thoughts, "well, he died in battle years ago, but we never found his body, but I like to hope that he's out there. Somewhere," Ruko explained.

X

Somewhere Else

Later that night riding down towards a small river three Samurai were out investigating to what they thought they saw was a small abounded paddle boat drifting into the river. It was the darkest time of the night with lanterns lighting their way down the path, the sound of hooves can be heard beating against the soil, when approaching the point of interest they pulled on the reigns of their mounts to stop. Upon seeing what it was that caught their attention was true, it was a boat, but there was three of them, and by the looks of how far they were on shore they looked to be dragged in, "go back to the fort and tell the captain we have invaders," one of the Samurai told the others.

However right when they tried to turn back a Viking popped out from behind and thrusts a spear into the horse of the Samurai closest to him. The horse screamed in pain kicking up on its hind legs and tumbling backwards pinning the rider beneath. The Samurai were caught by surprised as the Vikings ambushed them, the second tried to help the downed Samurai, but soon found herself knocked down off her horse. Finding herself on her back the Samurai quickly pulled herself back to her feet and there she saw the man who knocked her off her horse.

But something was a miss this man was different, this man wasn't a Viking, no he wore a helmet that concealed his whole face made from black iron, a pelt collar, and dusted old cape waving behind his back. The female Samurai drew out her blade, she steps back, and lunges towards him, when shooting across the short distance she immediately realized the size of her attacker. He was more than twice her size. But when swinging her sword down her attack was blocked by the giant man's own sword, and he then kicked her down on her back again.

Even when lying down she quickly rolled out of the way, not from the her attacker's blade, but his giant boot just coming inches away from having her head crushed. She attempts to slash at his legs, however the man was more agile than she thought just simply stepping back to avoid her blade, and then smashed the pommel of his sword into her helmet. She heard a loud crunching sound like someone cracking an egg, she was dazed with her sight blurring, she left herself open as the man smack her sword out her own hand, and grasps her by the neck.

She felt the grip of the man tighten as he wraps his fingers around her neck, "your end is nigh," he told her as he pulled her up high into the air as her legs were flailing. She tried to pry herself free but she wasn't strong enough, she looked around and saw that her friend was still pinned by his horse, but the other managed to raid off, one of the Viking stepped forth with a bow in hand, "can you hit from here?" asked a woman sounding calm. The archer pulled his string back and took aim, "... yes," he answered and his fingers unhooked from the string. The arrow flew through the air silently with only the sound of the horse galloping through the field and the sight of it and the rider's silhouette, and then seeing the rider fall, but the horse kept running.

Watching the mount disappear in the distant the female Samurai took out her knife that was concealed in the back of her belt and drove it into the opening in the man's armor sinking the blade into his shoulder. She papered to run to her sword when the man let's go of her to pull the knife out, but shockingly it didn't happen, instead the man stood there staring at the knife still protruding from his shoulder, he wrapped his fingers around the hilt, and yanks it out without flinching. The blood soaked blade glistening in the dark as the man held it right into her view, "that won't work," he said before slowly pointing the blade to her.

She grabbed his hand to prevent him from stabbing her from her own knife, but again found it futile to push back on the man's arm as it continued towards her. Arms shaking, her face sweating as the edge of the blade was hovering over her, "no! please! wait! WA-!" her voice cut off as she attempted to reason with him, but the blade sunk into her neck. She was unable to speak as the blood flooded her throat chocking her, the man tosses her to the ground as her life slowly faded away and the blood flowing out of her wound.

At last there was only one Samurai left, the warrior who was still trapped under his dead mount, trying to reach for his weapon, the Samurai couldn't help, but look up to his attackers in fear. His sword was buried under his dead steed, but saw his friend's lying just out of his reach and was furthered out when the man kicked it away, he loomed right over him only assuming that the stranger was staring into his eyes. The mysterious man places his foot onto the lifeless corpse of the mount and pressed down, the Samurai could feel the crushing weight of the horse being forced down onto him like his leg would snap at any moment.

"Who are you?" the Samurai demanded trying to keep a calm tone, but the man can tell he was fearful, one of the Vikings lit a torch making it easier to see and the Samurai was shocked to see that the man wasn't a Viking, but a Knight. The Knight drew his sword slowly and the next moment spoke, "I am Haad," he said plainly before raising his sword and chopping it down onto the Samurai. The head was cleaved right off of the Samurai's shoulders rolling around on the ground, the mysterious Knight wiped off the blood of his blade sheathing it back into his scabbard, then turned to the others, "the horse that got away will return to its stall soon," Haad noted, "there is no time to waste," he added and started walking towards the direction the horse went, and the rest followed.

* * *

A/N: Alright that's the first chapter please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 Smoke On The Horizon

A/N: I wonder what year the For Honor universe is taking place in? assuming that the Great Disaster took place around the 11th century, A.K.A the year 1000, which is the century where Vikings, Knights, and Samurai actually existed at the same time, and Apollyon noted in the trailer that they've been fighting for over a millennia meaning probably it's taking place somewhere passed the year 2000, unless she over-exaggerated, and it's only been a few centuries.

* * *

X

In the dead of night a fort stood in the field so quietly you can hear the crickets chirping, on the watch tower the captain looked out to the plain field, nothing has ever happened in these parts for generation. A battle has happened in these fields long ago when the Vikings tried to set foot on the plains thinking they'll just travel around the wall and attack from the side, but the Samurai were already waiting for them. The invading force was meet with an army and archers to repeal them back to the north, their armor and weapons still remain scattered across the land.

These nights were calming to the captain in charge of the fort, in fact getting a position in these parts was the easiest job one can get, he listens to the chirping of crickets out in the field as they seem to put him at ease. But something was off there was a second sound somewhere out in the distance, it sound familiar, and when it got closer the captain realized they were the beating of hooves. He takes a telescope that laid on his table looking out to the direction the sound was coming from and saw a silhouette coming towards the fort, it was something large and awkward, but when it came closer the captain saw that it was one of the riders that were sent.

"Open the gate!" the captain shouted down, but when the doors opened they saw in shocked that the rider was limping forward onto his horse, and an arrow stuck to his back, "who is it?" one of the guards asked seeing the dead Samurai come in. The other came to the horse's side and carefully pulled the deceased Samurai off, he then took his face mask off, "It's Ichiko," he said carrying him off. After taking the horse back to the stall and taking care of the deceased they realized that two other riders didn't return, "where are the others?" one of them asked, but immediately the one of the men on the walls spotted another horse out in the field.

Coming forth it had appears the female Samurai has returned and with a prisoner, the Knight tied by his hands, and being pulled by the horse, "it's Tomi," one said recognizing the armor of the Samurai, "but who's that with her?" another asked seeing the giant Knight. Passing through the gate the Samurai dismounted her horse, "Tomi, what happened out?" the captain asked coming down from the tower. With a horse voice she spoke, "this Knight killed my team, but luckily I was fast enough to subdue him," she explained taking the Knight's binds off the mount.

The the guards took the horse away to the stalls and coming down from the watch tower the captain confronted the Knight, "why have you come here?" he question him, but there was no response from him. The mysterious Knight just stood there unmoving, the captain glances to Tomi, and to the rest of his men, but something was a miss. He turns back to Tomi everything on her seems normal, but then he looked into her eyes, and there he saw it, they belong to a different person, a person pretending to be this, Tomi, now the captain realizes that it was trick.

In one quick motion Haad swung his arm towards the captain before he could draw his sword, back-handing the captain with enough force to send him into the air. The Other guards were taken by surprise, but before they could react arrows came shooting out from the darkness and killing them quick and easy, each and every single one of them falling down with a thud. One man tried to sound the arm seeing that they have been deceived to let the enemy into their fort, but as he turned a Viking was up there with him shoving a dagger into him. Apparently as the two were drawing everyone's attention to them they let their guard down for the Vikings to sneak up to the walls to climb up, unaware that they were hiding in plain sight among the ancient battlefield.

They quickly and quietly took the gong wrapping it in thick cloth so it wouldn't make a sound; to whatever Samurai were left they were too late to find out that their fort was being taken by the Vikings fighting a battle that they already lost. In a futile attempt the Samurai tried to take back the fort, the captain stood back up seeing that the Knight was coming towards him with a sword in hand. He drew out his blade and strikes Haad, but was blocked, not by his sword, but by his wrist guard, and so Haad drove his blade right into the gut of the Samurai.

Despite the armor the captain had on, Haad, was strong enough to drive the blade through as if it were made of tin, the captain gasps in shock as he just felt the quick and sharp sting of the blade entering him. He started to breath rapidly feeling his own blood trickle out from his wound and climb up his throat as Haad grasps him right under his head, wrapping his fingers over his chin, and pressed the tips of his fingers down on his cheeks. Once he had a firm grip Haad pulled the captain off his blade, and held him high for all to see and roared as all of the remaining Samurai were being killed in the dead of night.

X

Mamuro Manner

The sun was slowly shining far in the distance the flowers were blooming showing of the colors as they benefitted from the sun's warm bright rays, Akane was awake to watch the sun peek its head over the horizon. Sliding the door open Sato found his daughter standing by the railing of her balcony, Akane turns around and sees her father standing in the doorway, "good morning father," Akane greeted. Sato walks over to his daughter's side to join her, "it's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked in a uplifting tone, "... I know, how are our guest?" Akane asked, "they're just getting dressed," he answered. Looking down to the bay Sato cracked a smile, "I remembered long ago when your mother and I used hold both your hands as we walked in the sand," Sato said recalling the days when Akane's mother was still alive.

Akane can barely remember when was the last time she saw her mother's face, but can recall how warm and comforting it was when she saw her, but so early in her life her mother grew very ill and has passed away long since then, from there Akane just became a different person locking herself in her room, blocking out the rest of the world, and has been devoting her life to her work ever since. Sato wrapped his arms around her holding his daughter tight, "I wish your mother could see the woman that your are now," he said to her, "c'mon, get dressed a good host tends to their guest," Sato told her, she turned to face him shooting him a smile, "I'll be right there," Akane said before her father slid the door shut. After a few moments Akane waited til her father was far enough before walking up next to her bed, she crouched down, reaching under her pillow to pull out a knife she was hiding for safe keeping, but not for the reasons you think. She stuck the blade between the cracks in her floor and pried out a piece of her floor revealing a hidden compartment.

"What would you say if you saw the woman that I've become?" Akane asked pulling our the rusted Warden's helm from its hiding place, holding the object in her hand as she stared into the eyes of the helm as if she was trying to look what it was thinking in its head. She held the helmet up gently in both hands not minding the rough state it's in holding it steady as if she were holding another's face. She places the helmet back in the compartment carefully placing the piece of the flooring back, she got dressed, and left to attend to her guests, but when the door slid shut Kaori popped her head out from the roof over the balcony.

Seeing the coast was clear Kaori jumped into Akane's room to retrieve the helm that Akane confiscated yesterday, she crouched down to the place Akane was earlier and used her knife to open it finding her helmet tucked away.

Quickly shutting the door behind her Kaori quietly ran off before anyone could see her, but when she turned into the next hall she almost bumped right into Hana, "whoa there, where's the-," she stopped in mid-sentence once she saw the helmet in her arms, "what are you doing with that?" she asked gasping at the forbidden item. "Where did you get that?" she asked all startled, "I... I got from Akane's room," Kaori answered quickly walking towards her room with Hana following closely behind, "you snuck into her room!" Hana exclaimed shocked of what Kaori has done.

Quickly shutting the door Kaori wrapped the helmet up in a dirty cloth and hid it under a pile of dirty clothes, "I can't believe you just broke into Akane's room just to steal that helmet," Hana said still dumbfounded, "but she was hiding it under the floorboards... why?" Kaori asked. There was a long pause between them, but Hana sighed before giving in, "because the helmet you have just happens to be the same helmet that belonged to Thomas," Hana answered surprising Kaori, "seriously? but I thought you never found the body?" Kaori asked wondering how the helmet wandered into the shelf of a merchant's shop in the first place.

Hana crossed her arms just as confused she was, "I don't really know, Kaori, a scavenger must've found it washed up or som-," Hana cut herself off now realizing she might have been saying too much. She froze right there her arms now tightening around herself, "uh... Hana, are you O.K?" Kaori asked noticing the strange look on her face, there was a awkward silence between them both as Hana played statue until there was a knock on the door, "Kaori! is Hana there?" it was Ruko calling out and Hana couldn't be happier to get out of the awkward situation, "I'm right here Ruko!" she shouted out quickly stepping towards the door, "but wait, Hana!" Kaori tried to stop her, but she was already gone.

The door closed and saw her silhouette on the paper walls walking off, Kaori gave out a sigh in annoyance, she drops herself onto her bed, then reached back under the dirty pile of clothes pulling the helmet out, but still kept it in the cloth, "what's so special about you?" she asked holding the helmet up high before placing it back.

X

The living Area

Later on in the large room the guest intermingle with one another talking about the arts, poetry, or even politics, Akane was there with Yuji by her side, "everything's going well so far I can see," Yuji noted, "well the day has just begun," Akane responded. Music was playing in the background as to entertain the guest in the manner, food and drinks were also being served, and as the servants passed out the accommodation one solider walked passing by others and getting the attention of Sato.

Sato lends the solider his ear seeing that he had something important to address to him, whispering into his ear Sato eyes popped wide open to the news that was delivered to him, "Akane, come here," he called out to his daughter. Akane heeds her father's call going up to he's side telling that her father didn't want to alarm the guest, "is something the matter father?" she asked, "I have received news that smoke is raising out west, I need you to investigate what it is. Quietly," he briefed her. Silently nodding her head Akane went off, Yuji followed her, "Yuji go get Hana, we have a mission," she ordered, "what about Kaori and Ruko?" Yuji asked, "Kaori is still in trouble and Ruko... I'm pretty sure we don't have a horse strong enough," she broke it to him.

X

Later

Down in the stalls Akane, Yuji, and Hana were saddling up the Three were just ready to leave, "is everyone ready?" Akane asked as she tightens the harness, "ready," Yuji answered sheathing both his swords, "are sure you want to leave the others behind, Akane?" Hana asked trying to get Akane to reconsider. However she can have the conversation they turned their heads to notice Sato approaching them, "father?" Akane spoke, "I came to see you off on your mission," he said. Akane glanced back to Yuji and Hana, and both turned their attentions away to give the two some privacy, "I'll be alright it's no different from all the other times before," Akane said to him, "I know you can handle this, but that's not why I'm here," Sato told her.

Glancing passed his shoulder Akane could see Taishiro peeking out from the window of the manner along with several others and she can see the sly smirk on his face, she squinted her brow in irritation. Taishiro was like a small dog that constantly nips at your feet, not really doing any real harm, but is a complete and utter nuisance who is just there to annoy you at any given moment. Akane turns her attention back to her father Sato spoke, "they are talking about an _item_ that your friend brought to the manner yesterday," Sato noted. Akane's heart seemed to skip a beat when her father mention the helmet Kaori brought back with her from town, but still held her firm expression, "you don't worry, I already gotten rid of it," she lied as she planed to keep it, but is unaware that her room has been burgled by the same ninja in their manner.

"It better be," Sato replied, "I don't want you to get distracted by... _him_," he added, "he's gone father, he's been dead for years," Akane reassured him, "... I'll tell you what I've found when I return," Akane then told him. The three climbed onto their saddles, the gates were opened and Akane, Yuji, and Akane rode off.

Watching up from her room Kaori saw the three disappear into the distance, at that moment Ruko walked in seeing the young lady looking out to the horizon silently hearing the birds gleefully whistling not too far away, "Hana told me what you did," Ruko noted sitting down next to her, however Kaori did not respond. Ruko continued, "are you still upset?" he asked, "yeah... but, I'm still curious," Kaori admitted then turns to face him, "how did he die?" she asked, "who? Thomas?" Ruko asked. Kaori nodded, Ruko scratched the back of his neck, "I don't know, Akane told us that we're not allowed talk about it anymore because of what happened yesterday," Ruko reminded. "C'mon pleeeeease, it be our secret," she begged, "oh, alright," Ruko gave in again making Kaori very happy, "but this doesn't leave this room," Ruko told her, "my lips are sealed," Kaori agreed.

"Alright listen closely because I'm only gonna tell you once," Ruko said.

* * *

A/N: I just got the Jormungandr hero and I gotta say that it's pretty fun playing as a hammer wielding warrior, I'm a bit disappointed that none of his helms has ginger hair like the real Thor does in the actual mythology like the Dolgthvare helm would've been perfect for it. I just hope sooner or later Ubisoft wold give the new tank heroes armor that's less edgy because there is just too much edge this year.


	3. Chapter 3 One Half Of The Story

X

With sun reaching its highest hour our young Shinobi prepared for the tale Ruko had in store for her, but the story Ruko was about to tell was just made taboo by Akane yesterday after Kaori nearly embarrassed her with the nobles visiting their manner. With that said Ruko made Kaori promise to keep the story a secret, "O.K, but before I can tell you how it all ended I have to tell you how it all started," Ruko explained and Kaori agreed, "long ago, years before for you were even born, Yuji, Hana, and I were at the manner," he started and Kaori was attempting to visualize the scene in her head.

x

Twenty Years Ago

In the Mamuro manner Yuji, Ruko, and Hana were sitting around in the living area of the manner mopping and bored as the rain came drizzling softly from the sky, floating down gently like leaves not making a sound as they met the ground, but did made the atmosphere around the manner feel a bit dull, "I'm so bored, when's the rain gonna let up?" Hana asked moaning as she rolled around on the ground, "for the hundredth time, Hana, we don't know," Ruko told her as he brushed the whiskers on his mask. Hana groaned out aloud as the answer that was provided did not satisfy, "but it's been raining since the morning," she complained, "and it's gonna keep raining with that attitude," Yugi said getting annoyed by Hana's constant complaining, and simply laid back on a beam with his hat tilted to cover his eyes, "how about we spar?" Hana suggest using the back end of her naginata to lift Yuji's hat up, "what'd you say Yuji, wanna fight?" she asked.

Yuji swatted the shaft away letting his hat fall over his eyes again, "I'm trying to take a nap, go spar with yourself," he rejected making her pout, but then the three friends heard a commotion at the gate. They all looked out from the balcony seeing that they missed the gate being open as now they were being swung closed, Akane has returned from a quick trip and was now in the court yard with several other horses, "hey Akane's back," Hana pointed out excitedly that maybe finally something will happen to relevate her from her boredom and bolted down stairs to meet her.

Coming at the entrance Yuji, Hana, and Ruko came to greet their friend back home, "welcome back home, Akane, how was the trip?" Hana greeted, coming up the entrance steps standing right in front of dripping rain water falling from the porch roof. Akane had a big smile on her face, in this times Akane was more uplifting then she is now when she was a young Orochi, "it went well Hana," Akane said giving her friend a hug, "took you long enough, Hana wouldn't stop being annoying," Yuji remarked and Hana just childishly stuck her tongue out to him. As Akane's friends were finishing up one man came up the stairs, the three noticed the man walking up the steps, but it was no man they recognize from the Myre.

His hair was bright and blonde, he stood almost a head taller than Yuji, he approached Akane from behind, and there they spot a sword of Ashfeld on his waist, an intruder has made himself into the manner and Akane's friends sprung onto the man to protect her. Ruko and Hana pulled Akane away as Yuji - the only one with his weapons - jumped forth to confront the intruder, "stay behind me," Ruko advised his friend, "no, you do-," Akane tried to speak, but her friends were all too riled up to listen. Yuji in a quick motion was stepping side to side swung his blades to the side, although his speed and agility was great the man from Ashfeld drew out his sword holding it to his side to block both of Yuji's blades, and steps back, but has forgotten how close he was to the steps.

The man stumbles backwards rolling down the well crafted and clean steps as the man could be heard grunting in pain until he final comes to a stop when hitting the cold wet ground, the man moaned in discomfort, his sword has fallen out of his grasps now lying in the middle of the steps, and sees Yuji flying right towards him. Yuji has leaped from the from the top step his swords both held upside-down to impale him to the ground, however the man stuck out his legs catching Yuji before he lands on top of him and throwing him over his head. Rolling over back to his feet the man attempted to make a dash to grab his sword, but was met with Hana pole vaulting him square in the chest sending him flat on his back with the blade of her naginata pointing directly over the man's nose, "you'll stay down if you know what's good for you," Hana warned the man.

"Whoa, what!?"

X

Present

Kaori interrupted the story finding it very surprising how Ruko and the others reacted when they first met Thomas, as they all thought it was an assassin paid and sent to kill Akane and her father, but no. It was just a big misunderstanding and a fiasco of an introduction.

X

Back To The Story

Finally getting passed his well rounded friend Akane ran down the steps shoving Hana and Yuji away from the young man laying on cold soaked ground, "stop it, all of you," Akane ordered all her friends as she help the young Knight up, "but- but, it's a Knight," Yuji pointed agitatedly with his sword, but Akane waved it away, "he's a sword for hire, he's with me," she explained to her friends. They all gawk at her as she help the young man out of the rain, "are you three just gonna stand there in the rain?" Akane shouted back to them.

They walked back up on the porch seeing the man dust himself off and trying to catch his breath as he had the wind knocked out of him when Hana kicked him in the chest, "today my father presented me with a mission, we'll be heading to a town miles east, the weather wasn't in their favor basically leaving very little food for this year's harvest, so we will be escorting three carts worth of food," Akane explains. But there was one thing the others wanted to know, "then why is he here?" Yuji demanded, looking pass Akane glaring at the foreign man, "we're short handed so that's why I'm hiring extra help," Akane explained. The three tried to object to the action their leader was taking, but Akane stared them down, "do any of you have something to say?" she said authoritatively, Yuji, Ruko, and Hana all said nothing not daring to question her decisions to hire a mercenary, so instead they all went off to prepare.

X

Later

As soon as the group of friends were briefed they all got ready to depart for their task and as they got their armor on the weather outside gotten clearer, the clouds parted ways separating into large chunks and the tiny pieces dissipating into the air.

The team was told that they need to deliver the food to the towns people before things get out of hand and the quickest way to get to the town was taking a road that cuts straight through the forest, one that many people choose to avoid unless you're really desperate to get somewhere. Riding on top of the carts the small team has entered the forest with Akane riding the first one, Ruko in the middle, and Yuji and Hana at the back all awhile Thomas was checking the road ahead to make sure the path was clear. Letting the carts pass Thomas decided to jump on the cart that Ruko was on, "mind if I seat here?" he asked climbing aboard, "no, not all," Ruko responded making room for him, "uh... I liked to apologies for what happened earlier, we don't get a lot of... _visitors_ from Ashfeld around here," Ruko said he was sorry feeling quite embarrassed.

Thomas on the other hand just laughs out loud and slaps Ruko on the back, "don't worry I'm not even mad about that," Thomas responded not a sound of a grudge within his tone, and left it silent between them for the moment before Thomas rose his hand up, "Thomas," he bluntly introduces himself. Seeing the hand hang right between them Ruko took his palm and shook it, "Ruko," he plainly said properly introducing himself, but as the two were delving into a conversation the cart behind them Yuji was mentally shooting daggers with his eyes. He was still skeptical on how Akane would just let in a foreigner into the manner especially one that so easily deflected his attack and threw him to his back like he was a common little pawn.

Laying in the back Hana patted Yuji on the shoulder seeing how angrily he was glaring at the man in the cart ahead of them, "whatcha looking at?" she playfully asked as she tried slid in closer to him by his side, "keeping an eye on our _sword for heir,_ he seems to already wrapped Ruko around his finger," Yuji said. But soon had his train of thought derailed as Hana softly poked her finger into his cheek, "awe, is Yuji jealous of Ruko's new best friend?" she cooed teasing him like always. Yuji however just ignored Hana's teasing keeping his focus on the task at hand, while back on the second cart Thomas put on his helmet, but flipped the visor up so Ruko can still see the expressions on his face, "and the next thing he does he ties a ram's horns and then ties the other end to his lower _sword_," Thomas said telling Ruko a funny story.

The two were having swell time laughing to at the top of their lungs, however high above out of sight behind the leaves of the trees a bandit peeked down from his hiding place, he looked down to the warriors passing on by seeing most of their faces and necks well protected by their masks and and helmets. But as he surveyed the scene he then spotted Thomas fair-skinned face, seeing his opportunity the bandit pulled out a shuriken grasping it between his fingers taking aim for Thomas' smiling face, "and then the ram runs straight into his crotch, hahahaa!.." Thomas finished the story making Ruko laugh hard. Quickly while they're distracted the bandit threw the star down towards Thomas ripping through the air, but before the star could make it Ruko slapped Thomas behind the back hard enough to knock the visor back down covering his face.

In that split second the star hits the visor just in time to save Thomas' life, he knocked back onto the rear of the cart landing on the creates of food. Hearing the loud thud of Thomas hitting his back against the creates Akane quickly throws a Kunai into the exact spot the shuriken came from. Behind the leaves the bandit tried to turn to his side to let the throwing dagger fly right pass, but wasn't fast enough to react as the sharp edge priced through his clothes and through his skin going right into his shoulder. The bandit loses his balance on the branch he stood on yelling out as he fell right off and into the bushes, "BANDITS!" Akane shouted backed to the rest.

There were multiple voices came behind the trees shouting in all directions, "protect the food!" Akane shouted drawing her sword out, and the others did the same jumping off of the carts while Ruko looks over Thomas, "are you alright?" he asked pulling him up and sees that the shuriken was stuck to the visor, "how is it?" Thomas asked. Ruko tried pulling out the throwing star but the shuriken was lodged too tightly, "ah, it's fine," Ruko said giving up on trying to yank it out so instead Thomas took his helmet of and deal with it later. He draws out his sword now angry at the fact that a bandit dented his helmet, bandits sprinted out from the brush all with wooden masks concealing their faces and armed with katanas and noting more than the rough kimonos they wear to protect them. Two rushed in on Akane, they screamed hysterically in an attempt to confuse her, but instead the unintentionally warned her and Akane parried the first bandit sparks flew as the sharp edges of their blades rubbed against each other.

After deflecting the bandit's attack Akane hits the bandit in the back of his head with the pommel of her katana making the bandit stumble forward and slicing the second across the chest, and turning back around to block the first bandit's strike. She then pushes the bandit's sword back throwing the bandit off balance leaving him open for her to strike downward onto him.

Yuji kept several of the bandits from getting to his cart deflecting one with one sword and stabbing him with the other driving the blade into the back of the bandit and when yanking it out he swiftly cleaved at the next one's neck so fast his head came spinning off its shoulders. Poking her head from the bushes on bandit looked on seeing Yuji chopping down her friends, she pulls back the string of her bow brushing the tail of the arrow against her fingers seeing that Yuji wasn't turning to her she quickly shoots up from the bush ready to fire, but the moment she popped out of her hiding place Yuji had threw one of his swords at her.

It was all in a blink of an eye never realizing that Yuji had already knew she was hiding in the bushes and had no reaction, but shock as the sword flew right through the air entering into her chest with such force the sword came out from the back and stuck itself to the tree behind her holding the bandit in place. "Didn't see that coming, did you?" Yuji remarked unaware of another bandit sneaking up on him, he rose his sword to strike him down, but felt a sharp pain go right through him, and was shocked to see a double edged blade sprout from his chest. The immediately felt his life fade away dropping his sword to the ground, Yuji sees the bandit keel over with the blade being yanked out from the back when the bandit hit the floor Yuji saw that it was Thomas who saved him.

"Be a little me careful," Thomas advised kindly however instead of showing gratitude Yuji scoffed at him surprising the western man, "I had it under control," he dismissed Thomas' claim pushing himself passed him. At the same time Ruko held his own as the bandits tried to gang up on him to what felt like they were trying to fight off a bear as Ruko easily crushed any bandit too slow to get out of the way of his giant club the sound of their bones snapping like twigs and being tossed around like a rag-doll. At this point the bandits were realizing they fighting a losing battle as the warriors were thinning out their numbers at a fast rate. The same bandit that fell from the tree tried in desperate attempt to hurt the moral of the warriors he tried to attack Hana, but the Nobushi was way too swift for him as she danced around his blows with the quick swishing sound of the blade cutting through the wind coming close to the third cart Hana hide walked her back up against the rear of the cart.

The bandit swung his sword, Hana just drops down ducking under the blade letting it slash against the tarp that covered the creates slicing a large piece off, Hana swiped the bandit off his feet slamming against the dirt on his back, and Hana stabbed the bandit right in his chest. The bandits were broken at this point now turning tail and run seeing that there was no way to outmatch their skills they thought they could win with their large numbers, but overestimated their chances, and so ran back into the bushes. After seeing their attackers flee disappearing into the brush Akane called out to see if anyone was hurt, "is anyone hurt?" she asked out loud sheathing back her blade, "peachy," Hana spouted, "still in one piece," Ruko said, "I don't even have a single scratch," Yuji bragged retrieving his sword he threw pulling it out from both the tree and the bandit girl letting her drop to the ground with a thud.

"Thomas, how about you?" Akane asked checking up on the Knight, "I'm fine, but we're wasting time," Thomas regarded saying that they must get back on the road, but when everyone was getting back on the carts Yuji spotted something... odd. When walking by the rear of the cart Hana was standing at a little while ago spotting something strange on one of the creates, there on one of the wooden boxes was an emblem of the Heraldic Lion, an emblem common with the Knights of Ashfeld. A bit curious Yuji walked over to Akane before she can move the carts along, "Akane, where did you get this food?" he asked quietly, Akane stopped looking back to the others, "Thomas brought it it over," she answered.

Becoming suspicious Yuji glanced over his should spotting Thomas looking over his damaged helmet, "why does he bring food to us, what is his gain?" he asked, "a good days work for helping the innocent, now get back to the cart there's a town full of people waiting for food," she told him staring him down til Yuji backed off and went back to his cart, "what were you and Akane talking about?" Hana asked seeing the two talked, "nothing," Yuji told and grabs the reigns. The horses started pulling forward, the wheels began to turn leaving a deep trail in the mud, and the group exiting out the forest.

X

Later

In the town home to few so hundred residents the people were just feeling the effects of the food shortage as some people were finding it hard to ignore their growling bellies as one child has just now tried to steal from a man who still had food stored in his home before the shortage begun. The little boy was sneaking out to see if he can take a little amount under the man's nose, he picks his small head from the corner seeing the man guarding the front door to his house. Barefooted the boy quietly walked to the back of the man's home where a few boxes were lazily stacked under a broken window cover, he carefully climbed up the boxes lifting up the wooden panel that covered the window slipping throw without a sound as he dropped down onto the other side.

Touching down the boy goes on to look for the food, he looked though the covers, he looked through boxes, he even looked under the man's bed, but still no food, backing away from the bed the boy failed to see a tall bottle standing behind him, and he accidentally tipped it over. The bottle was empty however the hollow glass bottle echoed out alerting the man outside letting him know that someone was inside, barging into to his own home he spots the little boy just standing in the middle of his home. All that could be heard from the house glass bottle & wooden boxes getting smashed, the man can be heard yelling in anger screaming at the boy for breaking into his home, and the boy was thrown out into the street, "stay away from my house, you no good rat!" the man jeered at the boy warning him to stay away.

After the man slammed his door the boy dusted himself off disappointed that he couldn't find anything to eat, but he has been hungry before the shortage, no place to call home, and nothing more than the clothes on his back. The boy walked off to an empty alley slumping down to ground with his back against the wall the boy just given up for the day thinking that he could try and sleep the hunger away. As he closed his eyes some of the people suddenly spotted a shape in the distance seeing something coming their the figure came close enough they saw that is was the Samurai that were sent to deliver them the food they so needed, trotting into town the people flocked to Akane and her friends cheering that the shortage was over.

The tarps were pulled off and the creates were being unloaded, but they were all surprised to see Thomas, the people in the town never seen a white man before because the majority of the people whole live there hardly gone out of the town nevertheless leave the Myre. They were hesitant to approach him they saw him as quite odd looking especially with his hair, but one person walked up front of the crowd, it was a little girl, so small in stature that the top of her head could barely pass Ruko's knees. She on the other hand was curious of Thomas and when she stood in front of him Thomas gave her a big smile and knelt down showing her a box filled with strawberry, and the girl gladly took one bowing to him, thanking the man for the food.

Soon enough the people got over their initial shock and just came and started passing the food to those in need, while the team were helping to hand out the supplies, Hana sees Yuji just leaning against a wall that castes a shadow over him, "are you gonna help?" she asked, "I'm a skilled martial artist that mastered the art of dual wielding two swords, I'm not a peddler," Yuji told her in an arrogant demeanor, "it doesn't matter if you are, your responsibility is to your people, get to work," Akane ordered after overhearing what Yuji had said and Yuji reluctantly did what he was told. The boy from earlier awoke hearing the commotion going on not far where he was napping, peeking out the boy sees that the people were gathering around to receive relief, the boy's instincts took over his mouth now watering seeing the delicious ripe fruits, vegetables, and fresh bread being passed around.

The boy quietly walked over to the carts trying to act relaxed and casual, but no one paid no mind to the boy too focused with the food to see the small child passing between them, he spots a small open create sitting on the edge of the back of the cart all by itself filled with apples. While no one was looking the boy reached out for the box as it was right in front of him, but right when he was an inch away the boy was grabbed by his wrist. The hand the grabbed him held a firm grip and shocked the boy and caught the attention everyone around seeing Thomas catching the boy trying to steal, the boy was frighten when he saw Thomas, he didn't even try to yank his arm back thinking how fierce the Knight might be, "if I were you child, I wouldn't take these apples," Thomas stated leaving the air heavy

"Because these are no good," Thomas explained picking out one of the apples showing how soft and gooey it was, the boy was grossed out yet relieved that Thomas stopped him from taking bad fruit. Thomas lets go of the boy's wrist and grabbed his shoulder, "come with me boy," Thomas asked of him walking him over to another cart, everyone watched in confusion with Akane and the rest watching with interest. Thomas lifted the boy setting him down on the back of the cart, and held out an apple that was much more appealing, "there's no need to steal a little apple from us, here a growing boy needs to eat," Thomas offered him. Taking it into his hands the apple feels nice and firm, big as a his fist, and bright red so the boy just sank his teeth into the juicy fruit letting the sweet flavor explode inside in his mouth, the boy had a big smile across his face.

"What is your name child?" Thomas asked and the boy swallowed the before he spoke, "... my name's Hiroshi," the boy known as Hiroshi introduced himself, "well Hiroshi, what is a young boy like you doing by yourself?" Thomas asked as he sat down next to him, and after the boy finished the apple leaving nothing, but a core then proceeded to tell Thomas his story. While Thomas listen to the boy's story Akane, Hana, and Ruko, looked on with admiration thinking it was kind of him to take the time to listen the boy's troubles, all while Yuji glared with distrust, "I still don't like him," he commented, "well I think he's super nice," Hana gave her comment admiring Thomas' kindness which in turn made Yuji angry.

He did not like this new face.


	4. To Whom It May Concern

X

A/N: for whoever is reading this I am sad to say that I am no longer adding to this story for the time being do to the lack of views, so I'm diverting all my energy to my other fanfics that need more attention than this. I must say when I put this fanfic on the site I thought it was gonna do just fine like my other, For Honor fanfic, but that wasn't the case, and it left me quiet disappointed with the results, or lack there of, which makes me feel like I let myself down because I felt like I put in my best into this.

But I guess my best wasn't good enough, so at this point I won't be adding new chapters til further notice. I won't delete this story, I still want to finish it sometime in the future however there's still things I need to do before I can come back to finish this, but I don't know for how long.

I'm sorry for the inconvenience.


	5. Please Read

X

I have bad news as much I love to make these stories I don't know if I would be back. Just last night my father has passed away, he was taken to the hospital on the 20th of December, he thought it had something to do with his back thinking he sprain it at the gym, but no, it was his liver. They did a biopsy on him seeing if his bone marrow was o.k only to find it riddled with cancer. It was a huge slap in the face for my whole family and he passed shortly after.

Right now my family is just grieving, my mother, brothers, and I are very devastated.

He was 48.


End file.
